Solutions, New and Old
by Fhal
Summary: Out with the old, in with the new. And then there's the ones that never really change. Ike x Marth. One-shot.


Solutions, New and Old

::::::

"Ike, open wide."

Ike tilted his head away from the prince, not willing to comply.

"Ike, if you want to be better by tomorrow, take the medicine!"

The prince directed the small capsule to the bedridden male's mouth. The mercenary simply pushed the hand away.

"I just don't trust it. There's no way such a tiny tablet could have me healed that quickly!"

Marth could only sigh at the response. Having arrived at this tournament with lesser knowledge regarding technology than other contestants, Marth could understand why Ike felt the way he did. It took Marth several months to adapt to life during the tournament, what with the complex architecture, the various magical devices used in combat, or the abnormal realms they were tossed into for battle. It was extremely overwhelming.

Master Hand had tried to ensure that everyone was trained so the items used in the tournament were familiar to every contestant. But, outside the battlefield, the two swordsmen went back to their accustomed lifestyles. Their rooms were lit by candlelight, and their clothes were washed by hand. Marth was only able to break out of that way of life when Fox could not bare to see him go on.

"_Why do you insist on doing things in such a primitive way! The time you could save by making use of technology could go towards your training or improving your weaponry!"_

The statement gave the monarch a wake-up call. If he was going to succeed in this tournament, he had to make use of every he had. Unfortunately, Ike was far more stubborn than the Altean. It's already been half a year since the contest started, but the only thing 'advanced' that Ike could accept was the food from the cafeteria, in which he described it as "the most delicious meals in the world".

Come to think of it, that's probably why Marth finds himself here today, trying to feed a small pill to Ike, who ended up sick from... overeating. Oh Ike.

"It's just a vulnerary, but in a more condensed form!" Marth leaned in more, trying to break through the barrier that was Ike's hand.

"M-Marth! I don't want to eat that! I'll take a vulnerary later, okay?"

"You mean those packaged herbs you brought from home? Ike, those aren't nearly as effective..." Marth knew firsthand of the magics that were inside the small white pill he held between his thumb and forefinger. The first time he took one, he couldn't believe how quick he recovered.

"I know you're worried about me... but it's still hard for me to accept the way everyone lives around here. I don't want to become so used to these luxuries that I can't live without them when I go back home."

Marth made a face. "You sure didn't have any problems stuffing yourself with the 'luxuries' sitting in the cafeteria."

Ike winced. Can't argue with that one.

"Just this once. If it doesn't work I won't make you try it again." The worried look he gave made it hard for Ike to reject him.

"Fine. Once only. But you'll have to at least do it the way I ask you to." He made a gesture, signalling the prince to come closer. As the soldier breathed by his ear, the prince blushed upon hearing the other man's whispered request. Ike sat back. "Can you do it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then go on. Don't keep me waiting now that you've convinced me."

"..."

Somehow, he knew Ike would pull something like this. He grabbed the cup of water that was placed on the side table. Just as he was about to take a sip, a cry of "STOP!" made him freeze. He looked down to find Ike smiling.

_Uh-oh._

"Take off your robes, Marth."

"W-what."

"Just trying to make it more interesting. Oh, and while you're undressing, could you make it look _sexy_?"

Marth was _this_ close to splattering water all over Ike. If only he didn't care so much. "F-fine."

"Thanks." The mercenary watched as his partner stood up, unbuttoning the front of his tunic at a dangerously slow pace. With his chest half bare, Marth stopped, only to have his own hand roam across the body, teasing Ike with the sight of a pink nipple. Despite the humiliation, the royal put on the best lustful expression he could, blush still colouring his cheeks. An evident gulp was seen at Ike's throat, so Marth took it as a good sign and undid the belt that tied his tunic.

Ike's hand rose to halt his movements again. "Th-there."

"Hm?"

"Lower your hands _just_ a little and hold that pose."

The prince wasn't sure if he understood, but he did as he was told...

"!"

"Hold that pose."

"But. But-"

His two hands had ended up resting just in between his thighs, and with the look on Ike's face, Marth could tell that Ike was imagining things that should not be mentioned.

Flushed face.

Half exposed chest.

And hands placed at a sensitive region.

That pose was held for a good few minutes before Ike had to interrupt the silence with a coughing fit.

"Just take the medicine already, Ike!"

"I was just too into the moment," he could feel the pointed look from the prince stab at him like a dagger. "Okay, okay! No more selfish requests! I'll take that...that thing."

Marth sighed again. Even with a high fever, Ike could not deal with things seriously. He could be stricken with a fatal illness and STILL act the same way. It really surprised Marth when he first found out Ike had such a thirst, but he had to live with it now.

Not caring for the instructions Ike previously gave, the monarch stripped off his top swiftly, causing a slight pout from Ike when all signs of his 'lustful' expression were gone. The only thing that mattered was having Ike swallow this goddamn pill anyway.

Marth took the tablet into his own mouth and took a sip of water. He pulled Ike up from the bed by the collar of his shirt, emptying the contents into the other's mouth with a kiss. It would have been over and done with, but Ike fought back. With his tongue, the man kept pushing the capsule back into Marth's mouth. Tongues clashed as the two went to battle, the kiss deepening as Marth tried harder to come out the victor.

After what seemed like far too long, Ike complied and swallowed the medicine.

"Ha...ha..." Marth had to take deep breaths to make up for the lack of air thanks to _someone_.

"Hey...That was... the best kiss... you ever gave me..." Ike laughed when Marth threw a blanket to his face.

"If I knew you were going to be so _difficult_ I would've just left you in the beginning and vowed never to speak to you again!"

"I was only being difficult because you were worrying too much, Marth. It's not the first time I've gotten sick."

"Yeah, but it's the first time you've gotten sick since we... since we..." Marth uttered something inaudible after that and looked away, but Ike knew what he was saying.

He reached forward and hugged the royal prince from behind. "Well, on the bright side, no matter how advanced things become, there are some things that never change."

"What do you mean-"

"My love for you."

The blush came back full force this time, heating up Marth's cheeks and causing him to display a bright red. Who knew the guy could be such a romantic. "I-I guess."

"And the sex. The pose you made before was _begging_ for it. If I was my usual self, I would've had you crying out from under me so fast that-"

And the world went dark.

::::::

"Hey Marth, how's Ike doing?" Link was just about to enter his room when he saw Marth come out from the one next to him. The prince had obviously paid a visit to his 'friend'.

"Oh. Doing fine. Dumb as ever."

"What?"

"Nothing." Marth turned and headed down the hallway, rubbing his right fist where he could feel a pulsing develop after knocking Ike out with good hook.

END.

::::::

A/N: At least it wasn't an aphrodisiac.


End file.
